Dollars and Sense
Dollars and Sense is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Money Rock. The song teaches us about interest and loan. Money Rock This song teaches about how your money that you deposit in a bank earns interest or the money you borrow gains interest. The song is performed as a country music song, a genre that was enjoying a popular renaissance at the time. Lyrics Becky-Sue: You know, I love country music, And I practice daily on my out o' tune coc-a-mamie ukulele; But my daily ukulele playin' ain't gonna get me far. I need a guitar, an amp, and some quadraphonics, And several hundred dollars worth of electronics If I'm ever gonna get to be a country western star! Gotta get me some dollars and sense, Dollars and sense; Them green-back bills with the pictures of the Presidents. Banker:' 'Now, I hear you squawkin', Miss Becky-Sue; Why don't you drop by the bank and I'll explain to you How you can make more dollars if you use a little common sense. Chill out, young lady, no need to fret. Although you can't afford to buy that new equipment yet, You got a couple hundred bucks saved up in your birthday stash. Why not deposit them dollars in the bank instead? Then at the end of the year you'll come out way ahead, Because the bank'll pay you money in exchange for the use of your cash! And that's called interest; you're makin' money that way, And you can buy that gear about a year from today. '''Becky-Sue: Savin' sounds mighty nifty, Mister Banker Dude, You know I'd like to be thrifty, but I ain't in the mood. I'm inspired and I'm writin' me a brand new country song. I got a lot o' country western in my blood, Like Reba and Loretta and Wynonna Judd; Gotta get me that equipment, And I ain't about to wait too long! Becky Sue & Banker: Gotta get me some dollars and sense, Dollars and sense; Them green-back bills with the pictures of the Presidents. '' Becky-Sue: ''So please, Mister Banker, won't you tell me how I can get my mitts on some money right now? 'Cause waitin' for my dollars really doesn't seem to make much sense. Banker: ''Why sure, Becky-Sue, I can give you a hand. I can lend you the money, but you must understand, When you borrow from the bank, Then you gotta pay it back on time. And when you're done payin' back every dollar that's due, You will find you paid 'em back a little extra too. For every dollar you borrow, You gotta pay the bank a dollar and a dime! Again that's interest; and it's just a fee, you pay To use the money that you borrow from me.'' Becky Sue & Banker: ''We're talkin' 'bout dollars and sense, dollars and sense; Them green-back bills with the pictures of the Presidents.'' Since life is one experience that spares us no expense, Gotta use them dollars with a little bit of common sense. We gotta use them dollars with a little bit of common sense. Are you sure Dolly Parton started this way? Category:Songs Category:Money Rock